The Legend of Lake Tuba
by Ms-Octoberry
Summary: Once upon a time, there lived a bachelor named Francis. One day, he went fishing and caught a huge fish, it had scales of gold. Surprisingly it had emerald green eyes!  Mentions of Frangleterre  FrUK  and OCs: Indonesia and Malaysia.


I do not own hetalia and the original legend of Lake Toba.

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there lived a bachelor named Francis. That's right ladies, he's single!<p>

One day, he went fishing.

"Oh hon hon," he said wiggling his perfectly shaped eyebrows. He managed to catch a huge fish. The fish had scales of gold. He thought that he was going to have fish with toasted pecan butter sauce, but boy was he wrong!

He took his priced fish home. Putting the fish on the table, he was going to kill the fish. The fish looked at him with its awkwardly pretty emerald green eyes. He felt pity.

"I can't kill something so beautiful," he sobbed, "Don't worry ma chérie, I shall not kill you." He put the fish into a bowl and filled it with water. Because Francis was hungry he decided to go to town and get Chinese wok or pasta, which was better than wurst.

When he stepped out of the house, he smelled the most horrid odor followed by thick black smoke. He ran back to his home with the speed of light. As he reached his kitchen, he saw a golden-haired angel cooking a brew.

"Who might you be, mademoiselle? What's an angel like you doing in the kitchen of my humble home?"

The sweet angel answered with voice of silk, "Repaying my debt to you, I.."

"And what debt would that be my fair maiden? Do not worry there's no need for giving payback for seeing my handsome body," he interrupted.

"Shut up, you twit. I'm the fish you just saved. You have spared my life. I must repay your kindness, unfortunately." He looked into her emerald eyes and saw that she had said the truth.

"You will do anything?"

"Apparently, yes," was the lady's answer.

"My dear, I've been a very lonely man. I'd like you to marry me, if you'd take me. I am the most handsome man you will ever meet! If you say yes, we shall get married, bear children, and let the people bask under glorious love! We—"

"Shut up, you bloody frog! Under normal circumstances, I would have slapped you to Pluto!" She sighed and then continued, "But, apparently I must accept. Look, this is not because I like you or anything."

"Then we shall be married by daybreak and when night falls.."

"Get away from me you blooming pervert. I'll only marry you under one condition!"

"And what is that ma chérie?"

"Promise me that you won't reveal my true identity to our children, if we'll have any."

"Anything for you, my sweet."

So, the fisherman and the fish, I mean girl, married. Oh and the girl's name was Art-I mean Abigail. And then they had a son named Alfred. Alfred was a very naughty boy. He couldn't stay still.

One day, Alfred was asked by his mother to deliver lunch to his father. On his way, he met his friends and got distracted. When he was tired and hungry, he ate his father's lunch.

Francis was on his way home when he saw his son, Alfred, playing with his friends.

"Son, weren't you supposed to deliver me my meal?" he asked.

"Hmm, yes, but.. I ate it."

France-I mean Francis' stomach grumbled.

"You useless pig!" Francis screamed, quite like a girl I may add.

"I'm sorry father, I was hungry. Mom's food was hardly edible anyway!" Alfred wailed.

His father was furious. "I can't handle you anymore! Don't bother coming home tonight, you son of a fish!"

Suddenly, the sky turned grey. The malignant storm was breaking the sky. The rain fell from the sky like a giant water faucet pipe, spraying water all over the place. And then some water even came out from the land… It kept raining and raining and raining.. Well you get the point.

The fish girl was disappointed. "How could you do this to me? You bloody git, I trusted you! You have broken our vow and now I shall return to my true form… as a fish," she said to her husband, "Goodbye, my love."

"No, don't leave me!"

"I'm sorry but it's too late to apologize, it's too late."

The girl magically transformed herself into a fish and disappeared through the water. The rainwater drowned the whole village… hence forming a lake.

Meanwhile, Alfred ran to the hill and stayed there. The lake surrounded the hill.

"Now the lake is known as Lake Tuba, cause it's big and round, I think," finished Malaysia with his story.

"That's wrong! It's a traditional Indonesian folktale, why are you ruining it? What else do you want to claim, huh? Stupid Malaysia!" yelled Indonesia at the top of her lungs.

"Fitnah! Indonesia, you idiot! I told you this was fiction! Who said anything about taking your folkstory lah!" Malaysia yelled back.

"Lake Toba was made in Korea, da ze!" South Korea said jumping around.

"Why the bloody hell was I the bobbish twit? You got me married to that damn frog?" England complained.

"Do you want to be married with me for real?" France winked at England.

"Wait a sec, why was I the annoying son? I'm not a pig!" America complained.

"Aiya! These countries are such children! I'm out of here-aru!" China said closing the door of the conference room behind him with a thud.

* * *

><p>Hey JasminePudding, do you remember this story?<p>

Sorry about Indonesia and Malaysia… I got this idea during rehearsal for our "Lake Toba" drama.

I wrote this a long time ago, in fact this was my first ever fanfic, curious isn't it?

No reviews will not be tolerated, savvy?

Now press that button!


End file.
